Geoff the earthbender
by drummerdude1997
Summary: What would it be like if Geoff discovered that he had earthbending powers at age 5? And are there others on the island just like him? read and review to find out
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own tdi or avatar!**

Hey dudes! I'm Geoff, from tdi. Let me tell you a secret: I'm an earthbender! I know, cool right? Let me tell you about the day I found out.

**_Flashback_**

It was a regular day at my kindergarten. I was 5. No wait 6. Aw I can't remember. But anyway, this is what went down:

"Hey pinki! Gimme your milk money!"said Levi, your typical kindergarten bully.

"Get your own money, dude!"I said. "And stop calling me pinki!"

"Hey! Did you just talk back at me?!"

"Maybe."

"That's it pinki! You're meat!"

The bully dude gave me a good shiner on my left eye and took my milk money.

"Gimme my milk money!"I shouted, trying to sound tough.

"Why don't you come over here and make me, pinki?"

I completely lost it at that point. I hate being called pinki!

I stomped the ground with my right foot and a medium sized stone came out. While it was in the air, I punched it with my right fist and it was going straight to Levi. It hit him in the knee. He fell to the ground.

"Ow!"Levi cried. "You broke my knee!"

"You were asking for it, dude," I replied.

What did I just do? Was I one of those freaky dudes like Cris Angel or something?

"What happened?"our teacher asked.

I didn't wanna go to jail, so I told her he tripped. He was in the hospital for about 2 months. I felt sorry for the dude.

**_End of flashback_**

Then I arrived at the island. When I saw Bridgette, I felt like a force was pulling us together. Like I felt like she was a bender too. Same for Duncan and Owen.

"Hey! I'm Geoff!"

"Hey!" she replied, smiling.

I felt a strong connection between Duncan,Owen,Bridgette, and I. I knew I had to ask them if they were benders too, so I told them to meet me at the dock of shame when everyone's asleep.

I arrived to find Bridgette on the dock, staring at the full moon.

"Hey!"I said,smiling.

"Hey Geoff!"

I was about to ask her if she knew where the others were when I smelled something like beans. I could tell that Bridgette could smell it too, since she was covering her nose.

"Aw, Owen! What did you eat?" I heard Duncan say.

"Hahaha! Sorry,"Owen laughed.

"Over here!" I shouted.

"So now that we're all here, why'd you tell us to meet you here?" Duncan asked, slightly irritated because he wasn't getting to catch some z's.

"Well, this is kinda akward to ask, but are you guys benders?"I asked nervously.

"Huh?"they all replied.

"You know, like this."

I picked up a few small stones and made them spin around my fingers.

"You are too?!"Bridgette asked, like she was happy to know that she wasn't the only gifted one.

"Earth," I said.

"Water!"she said, making water rise from the lake.

"Air," Owen said, making a somewhat strong breeze.

We all looked at Duncan. He sighed.

"Fire,"he said as he held a small flame in each hand.

**What will happen now? Will someone uncover their secrets? Only I know!**

**Oh, and btw, I sorted their elements like this:**

**Geoff:Earth because he is strong and robust like the earth. (he has a six pack and a lot of muscles on the show)**

**Bridgette:she's a surfer**

**Owen:He often makes smelly air**

**Duncan:known to be a pyro**

**read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**_that same night_**

"So now what?"asked a yawning Bridgette.

"I think we should have a training ground,"I said .

"But not one of these areas is secluded!"said Duncan.

"Yeah the cameras are everywhere!"said Owen.

"Then why don't we make it underground?"I asked.

"How?"they all said in unision.

"Like this. Bridgette, can you seperate the water about 10 feet apart?"

"Well, there's a full moon, so I think I can."

Bridgette pointed her hands to the lake and concentrated. Slowly, the water seperated.

"Good. Now keep the water like that."

I closed my eyes and pointed my hands to the lake floor. I slowly raised my hands and the lake floor turned into a mound.

"What about the entrance?"asked Duncan.

I punched the front of the mound and made a doorway about 6 feet tall.

"I-it's to dark! I don't wanna go in there!"said Owen.

Duncan sighed.

"I'm on it,"he said.

He made a small flame in his hands.

"Alright! Let's go in!"I said.

We all walked in. when I made sure we were all in, I closed the doorway and made the mound flat.

"What if someone finds out?"Bridgette asked.

"If we have meetings and train at night, then no one will know."

"Dead end,"Duncan said.

"No worries."

I punched the rock, but nothing happened. I tried again, yet still nothing. I had to admit, this rock was tough.

"Bridgette, do you think you can waterbend on this to weaken it?"

"Sure!"

She took out a water bottle that was in the pocket of her hoodie and struck the water.

Then, I punched the rock.

"Yeah! It broke!"

I made a tunnel that was a bit long, so we had to walk for like 3 minutes. Luckily, when the tunnel ended, we went into a circular chamber. It was perfect! With a few renevations, this could be the best element training ground ever! I told the others about my idea.

"It's a good idea, but there's one small problem,"said Bridgette.

"What's that Bridge?"

"Where am I gonna keep my water?"

"Oh! Well why didn't you tell me? Watch this!"

I pointed my hands at the ground and raised them. It made a small, volcano shaped mound. Then, I punched the top of the mound and twisted my fist, which made a crater.

"You can keep your water in there."

"Thanks!"smiled Bridgette.

"Now remember, we can't tell anyone, not even Izzy and Courtney. Got it?"

"Got it!"they said in unision.

"Now can we PLEASE get some sleep?"an irritated Duncan aked.

I smiled. "Sure dude."

We all went back to our cabins. I smiled. Finallly, I knew I wasn't alone.

I had a really weird dream that night. I was earth bending, socking and kicking large rocks. They went pretty far. I stomped on the ground, making a large stone come out and I punched it, like I did to Levi 11 years back. It went far too. I could also lift and throw rocks without touching them. But all of a sudden, I took out a water bottle and bended the water! I whipped the air with the water. Then, I made a gust so strong, it nearly took the branches off the trees! The last thing I remember was me throwing fire balls. After that, I woke up. What did this dream mean? Luckily, there wasn't a challenge today, so I told Bridgette to meet me at the lake. Bridgette got there before me again. I saw her doing something to the water.

"Bridgette?"

She jumped andturned around.

"Oh. It's only you."

"What were you doing to the water?"

"Trying to clean it. It's so sad, y'know? We polluted this entire lake. I bet that this is the most polluted lake in the world!"

The water was picking up speed.

"Bridge! Calm down."

"Oh! Sorry!"

I sat next to her on the dock. There was a pretty awkward silence, so I decided to break it.

"Bridgette, how do you bend the water?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I've just always had a connection with the water. But basically, I connect my chi with the water and control it. "

"That's what I do! And I've always had a connection with the earth! Here, let me try."

I connected my chi with the water like I did with the earth. When I moved my hand, I had to imagine my chi following it, but still under water. It took me a few minutes to get it down, but I made the water rise a foot!

"You did it!"

**_geoff bended the water! he is the avatar! did the cameras catch this? did anyone see? will they tell everyone? what will geoff, bridgette, duncan and owen do if something lik this happened? only i know. review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry for no updates but ive been really busy. on to the story. chris' pov**

I got out of bed that morning and walked to the camera room.

"Alright,"I said, cracking my knuckles, "Let's see what the campers have been up to."

I searched through all the videos, but all I saw was Tyler and Lindsay walking in the woods, Beth brushing her teeth, and some other boring stuff. I was about to leave and announce the challenge, but a video caught my eye. It showed Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Owen in front of the lake. "What are they doing there?" I thought. And then I saw it. Geoff had made the ground under the lake rie and made a cave! How the hell?! That's not even humanly possible!

I burned two copies of the disc and headed towards the megaphone to announce the challenge. Then I saw Duncan.....

**Duncan's pov**

I was walking to the mess hall to get some grub, but I heard Chris in the camera room. "Oh no!" I thought. What if they captured us bending on video!" I was watching Chris closely. Then I saw him nearly jump out of his seat and burn a copy of a video. "Crap! He has the video!" I thought. "I can't let him show the video to anyone!"

As he got out of the camera room, I stopped him. "D-Duncan!" he stuttered as he stepped back. "What's up man?"

"What do you have in that CD case?"

"Nothing. Just a video."

"Mind if I check it out?" I said, taking the case.

"Hey! Give it back!"

I opened the CD case and took out the disc. I threw the disc to the ground and stepped on it.

"Whoops. Now get outta here. And you'll be dead if you tell anyone!"

Chris ran off.

**_Later that day.... geoffs pov_**

I was hanging with Owen and Bridgette at the dock of shame, practicing my waterbending. Then Duncan came.

"Sup dude!"

"Hey."

"Check this out man!" I said as I made water rise from the lake. His eyes widened.

"How'd you do that?!"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Cool! Well anyways, Chris found out about us bending."

"What!" we said in unision.

"There was a freakin camera in a bush. He burned a copy, but I broke it and told him to not tell anyone, so we're safe."

"Oh. What a relief," Owen said.

"Attention campers! We're gonna have a special movie presentation at the fire pit in one hour! You're gonna have to see it to believe it! McClaine, out!" Chris said through the megaphone.

"What do you think he meant by 'You're gonna have to see it to belive it'?" asked Bridgette with a worried expression on her face.

**to be continued plz rewiew!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_at the mess hall, where the presentation was taking place...... geoffs _**

I walked into the mess hall nervously. I could tell the others were nervous too. We took a seat next to eachother.

"Movie time!" Chris shouted with a devious grin on his face.

He started the film, but all it showed was the lake. Everyone began to boo and hiss.

"Campers!" Chris said. "I know it seems boring, but just watch."

After a minute or so, i, along with the others appeared on screen. I knew what was gonna happen next. When it showed me earth bending the lake floor, everyonbe nearly fell off their chairs. They all looked at us.

We all ran as fast as we could to the lake. "We have to get outta here!" I said.

"But where are we gonna go?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know dude!"

Suddenly, we we saw black hawk choppers coming toward us from the distance.

"Geoff and friends! Stay where you are!" said a soldier through a megaphone.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Like we'd do that!" Duncan shouted as he formed a fire ball in his hand.

He threw it at the pilot, though he missed. That's when he opened fire.

"Get behind me!" I said as I lifted a chunk of earth from the ground and used it as a shield.

"Wait! Let me handle this! Take cover behind the shield guys! I know what to do!" shouted bridgette as she made water rise from the lake. I looked over the shield. I couldn't believe it! Bridgette got the sharks from the first challenge and sent them to the chopper! They immediately jumped out of the chopper. Slowly, the chopper was falling closer to the lake. When it was at my jumping height, I jumped in.

"Get in!" I shouted to the others. The other choppers began to chase us. When we were piled in, I told Owen to dangle upside down from the bottom of the chopper.

"What! I can't do that! You know I'm afraid of heights!" he shouted.

"Just do it! we need you to fight! And besides, it's either that, or climb to the top, where the roters are! !" I told him.

"Fine!" he said, trying to get on the bottom.

"Hey dude, put the chopper on auto pilot so you can dangle with Owen!" I said to Duncan.

"And what'll you do?"

"Me and Bridgette will attack from the sides," I said.

"Got it!" he said back.

to be continued cuz my sis is annoying me to get off


	5. Chapter 5

**_i know i was mia for a while but im back geoffs pov_**

The choppers were right on our tail. _How are we gonna get out of this? Where are we gonna go? _I decided to stop tinking and to keep fighting. I launched rocks at the rotors of the choppers and watched the choppers sink deep into the lake. Bridgette was blasting water at the controls of the other choppers. Duncan was shooting flames at the chopper's gas tank. Explosions followed. Owen shot air at the rotors with a lot of strength. I guess he was trying to reverse the directions they were spinning. We kept on doing the same thing, but choppers continued their pursuit. Finally, a big one came and shot us with a heat seeking rocket. We managed to shoot and deflect regular rockets, but this one just kept following. The only thing I remember was falling in the lake. _This is it. We've got no chance of living cuz of these military dudes. Even me riding on my deck couldn't out run these dudes! I thought._

**_bridgettes pov_**

I felt like I was deep in the ocean. But somehow, I could breath. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Stupid sleep paralysis! I could hear men talking. I could feel their eyes on me.I could hear beeping, like the kind you hear coming from a hospital machine. Finally, I managed to open my eyes. Where was I? Who are these people? Well one thing I did know was that I had to get out of here. When the men went out of the room, I moved around more to get a good look of where I was. I was in a big test tube looking thing. Luckily I was in water. I could bend myself out of here and free the others! I began to move my hands while the water followed. Then I made a forceful pushing motion towards the walls of the tube. It didnt work. I tried again. Nothing. I tried one last time. Not even a crack. I was breathing hard. I was so scared. What were those scientist looking people going to do to me? What were they gonna do to the others? I noticed the water getting colder as I kept on breathing. Frost began to form on the walls of the tube. What's happening? I kept on breathing, and as I did, the water was seemingly at a freezing temperature. But I wasn't cold. The walls were like ice now. Maybe, just maybe, I could freeze the tube then break it! I kept on breathing hard and eventually, the water was almost completely frozen. Now's my chance! I broke the tube and got out. Then I heard a loud alarm blaring. I heard a man say, " The subject has escaped! Capture the suspect immediately!"

**_to be continued_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_geoffs pov_**

I felt like I was submerged in water. Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. It looks like a science lab. I looked down to find the suction looking sensors on my chest. I couldn't move any part of my body except my head. Where are the others? Where are Owen, Bridgette, and Duncan? I ignored my thoughts and stood still. How am I gonna get out? That's when I heard an alarm blaring. I heard men yelling, guns firing, people shouting. Then I saw some dude in a black coat. He just looked at me as if he were staring at a whale in an aquarium. Then he began pressing buttons on the machines. Slowly, the water in the tube began to drain. He broke the glass by throwing one of the machines at the tube. How did he do that? The dude didn't even grab it! As I got out of the tube, I saw Bridgette in a scientist's coat standing by the man. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Who's that guy?" I asked her. "My name's Torrance," the dude in the coat replied. "Why are you helping us?" "Questions later! We have to get the rest of your friends." We walked down the halls of this place. We passed a lot of doors with numbers on them. Torrance was looking at the numbers on the doors. "A-4, A-5, A-6. This is the place." said Torrance. There was a pad with numbers on it. "Great! We need a code!" Bridgette said. "Don't worry," Torrance told her. Sparks began to come out of the keypad. Numbers were flashing on the pad. Soon, it just exploded. The door opened. Inside, there were two tubes. Owen and Duncan are inside of those! "Hey! You can't be in here!" a scientist shouted. Another one shouted into a radio, "Subjects are in sector A-6!" "Copy that!" replied a man. Torrance held out his hand . "You better shut up!" "Or what? What can a kid do?" Then the man began floating. Torrance moved his hand up and the scientist followed. Then Torrance made a pushing motion at the walls of the room and the man flew straight towards the wall. "That's what a kid can do!" Torrance shouted. We freed the others and followed Torrance out. "Where are we going?" Duncan asked. "To the roof," he responded. We got inside an elevator and pushed a button labeled roof. It was a 5 minute ride. A boring one at that. Finall, we reached the roof. There was a chopper on the roof! "Where are we going now?" I asked Torrance. "Tibet!" he shouted over the sound of the rotors

**_to be continued_**


	7. Chapter 7

We got into the chopper reluctantly. I mean, we barely even knew this Torrance dude! But, we had nowhere else to go, so he was the only person to take us in. That chopper was really loud. The spinning rotors were deafening. Like the elevator, the ride was boring and long. No one talked much cuz there wasnt anything to talk about. I fell asleep. I didnt for how long, but when i looked out the side view window, I saw mountains. HUGE MOUNTAINS. My palms began to sweat. Why were we even going there? Looks like we had to find out. When the chopper landed, we were greeted by a monk. His name was Djuan. tbc......... sorry not so much writing guys


End file.
